


Retrouvaille

by emiriwrites



Series: Victuuri Week 2017 [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Reunions, Victuuri Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9657149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emiriwrites/pseuds/emiriwrites
Summary: retrouvaille - (n.) the joy of meeting or finding someone again after a long separation; rediscoveryOr, in which in absence the heart grows fonder and the two realize they can’t stand to not have the other around.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Does the world really need another fic about the reunion scene from Episode 9? Probably not but it’s what I’m doing for (a late) day 2 of Victuuri week!
> 
> I choose long distance/reunion for the prompt and seriously I love this scene so much it’s one of the few scenes from the anime I’ve actually cried over and it’s so beautiful. Enjoy!

_“Even if we’re apart, my heart will always be by your side.”_

Those were the words that Victor had left him with before he left to go back to Japan to check on Makkachin. Even if he had told him to go back, it still did hurt having to be apart from him, even if it was only going to be for a few days. He would be able to do this, he could skate on his own, and he would get to the Grand Prix Finals. Simple, right?

Warming up had been fine, even if it was a bit awkward since Yakov didn’t really talk to him. He was probably more concerned with Yuri, his _actual_ student and not playing coach via Victor’s request. He wasn’t supposed to skate till the end anyways. But the other skaters trying their best and after seeing how hard Yuri had pushed himself during his free skate, it was causing him to worry, thankfully not as much back at the Cup of China.

Still, he was used to having Victor there to reassure him before he went on, it felt like there was a void in his heart or something along those lines. He could feel his vision starting to wobble, it was just like before the Onsen on Ice competition all those months ago. _No, focus,_ he told himself, trying to get himself back together. _You can do this, you just need to end in fourth or higher you have a chance. Calm down and focus!_

He had managed to pull himself together enough; enough to get to the Grand Prix even if it was by the skin of his teeth. Barely, but he was going. It felt like a huge deal of pressure was off of his back now, but there was no one around to feel that same amount of relief, even with his hugging spree from earlier (they’d all given him weird looks after he’d calmed down, but at least they could understand why). He missed him. He missed Victor, no matter how much he tried to tell himself otherwise. Even Yuri had noticed, who was still mad at him for his hugging spree from earlier.

He couldn’t help it, he’d grown used to the other’s presence in his life. To have that all removed from him even if he had told him to go back didn’t lessen that longing that had been there ever since they had parted ways. _I want to be by his side, for as long as I can,_ Yuuri thought to himself as the plane had left Moscow. _Maybe even longer if possible…_ The whole thought Yuuri had moved in and out of sleep, but all he could think about was what the future would hold for him and Victor, as student and coach and as lovers.

_I have a lot I want to tell you Victor...What do I say first?_ Yuuri thought, walking through the International Terminal of Fukuoka Airport. Was anyone going to be here for him? It was late after all. Then there’s a bark, a familiar one at that. _Makkachin…_ his mind registers, and if that’s true then…

He doesn’t finish the thought, all he can see is Victor, sitting on the other side of the glass, looking exhausted with Makkachin nearby and then they’re running, nothing daring to take their eyes off of each other. Once the doors open, he wastes no time particularly falling into Victor’s open embrace. It’s only been a few days, yet it feels like it’s been longer, but it feels warm, comforting and mostly like _home._

“Yuuri. I’ve been thinking about what I can do from now on, as your coach.” he hears Victor murmur. At least he wasn’t the only one thinking about what would happen to them.

“Me too.” Before he can lose his nerve, he pushes himself away from Victor to look him in the eyes. “Please take care of me until I retire.” It’s the honest truth, it’s what he wants and he can only hope that the feeling is mutual.

Victor takes his hand, kisses it and Yuuri can feel his heart soar. “It almost sounds like a marriage proposal.”

Yuuri feels his cheeks get warmer and his eyes widen slightly in realization. Victor’s not wrong per say, but he wasn’t sure he would get what he was saying. He won’t take his words back though, it’s the truth after all.

They embrace again and when Victor whispers in his ear, “I wish you’d never retire.” Yuuri feels the tears well up and threaten to slip out. Victor’s implying that he wants to be by his side for longer than that, _forever_ even. It’s almost too much to imagine, almost too overwhelming, but after only a few days apart it’s what he wanted to hear. There’s nowhere else he can imagine other than being by Victor’s side.

“Let’s win gold together at the Grand Prix Finals.” he manages to get out through his tears and he feels Victor nod in response. Makkachin’s whining pulls them out of their little world, and going back to retrieve their bags, they’re in a taxi headed back home.

_Home._ That place had been changing over the past few years, it was Detroit for a time and now it was back in Hasestu. Now more than ever it also meant being with Victor, home really is where the heart is they say. When they get back to his home, no one’s awake considering the hour so the two creep upstairs as quietly as possible.

“As much as I want to be with you, we need to get our rest, we have a lot ahead of us.” Victor says as they approach their rooms. Yuuri reaches out and grabs Victor’s arm as the other turns to his own room. “Yuuri?”

“Can I sleep with you tonight?”

The request surprises the both of them, Victor more so than himself, but he smiles and leads Yuuri into his room, the two of them removing their coats and settling into bed. Makkachin rests at the foot of the bed as the two of them curl up to each other, not letting any distance remain between them. They’ve been apart for so long it seems that it feels almost natural how easy it is to be this close to each other.

And before Yuuri drifts off, all he can think is that this is home, and he hopes that it’ll stay like this for the rest of their lives.  


End file.
